Death
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: La guerra te lleva a hacer cosas desesperadas, como correr o matar. ¿Cómo te sentirías al hacerlo? ¿Tienes el valor para hacerlo, o la conciencia para ello? Mira tus manos y piensa en ello. Fic raro, punto de vista general, pero centrado más en Sokka.


_**DEATH.**_

Su piel estaba tan pálida y fría como nunca antes lo había estado, ni siquiera en las gélidas noches de su natal Polo Sur. También temblaba. No podía evitarlo, siquiera sabía que lo hacía. Sólo miraba sus manos…sus rojas manos.

Y no sólo eran sus manos. Su rostro, su pecho, su conciencia estaban teñidos de sangre. Y había pánico en sus ojos encogidos.

-Sokka…-una mano se posó en su hombro. Una voz temblorosa llamándole por su nombre, pero no hizo caso. Su vista aún en sus manos sin bajar a observar su obra.

No. Tenía miedo de mirar al suelo y ver el cuerpo tendido. Tan muerto e inamovible como su mente ahora mismo.

La voz volvió a llamarle, pero de igual forma, el guerrero no respondió. No tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, tampoco la dignidad para ello. ¿Cómo hablarle al ángel que sujetaba su hombro, con el cuerpo salpicado de sangre? Sería digno si fuera la suya, pero no, siempre seguiría siendo la del chico a sus pies.

Y ahora lo notaba. Su victima no tenía mayor edad que él. Había sido tan joven e inexperto de la vida como ahora mismo lo era él. ¿Habría tenido también tantos sueños como él¿O abría amado tanto como él? O…

¿Le gustaba tanto la vida como a él?...

Sus ojos lloraban ahora. Ya no sólo era pánico y confusión, también era la culpa. ¿Qué derecho tenía para arrebatar una vida? Ninguna. Por muy de la Nación del Fuego que había sido el otro.

Su hermana volvió a llamarle. No sabía lo que sufría, pero quería imaginarlo. Era su deber como hermana, su obligación como lo más cercano en una familia, y mientras le daba vuelta para que la mirase, lo acunó en su pecho para que la abrazara. Para que sufriera con él y poder compartir su llanto. Por que lo sabía tanto como cualquiera ahí. Esa era la primera vida que él arrebataba.

Y entonces, un golpe certero y fuerte para el guerrero. Algo para que despertara, para que escuchara.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –una voz pequeña y chillona le volvió a la realidad por unos segundos. –Despierta, idiota.

Ahora una roca contra su cabeza. Y más que el golpe, sintió la frustración en ella. Volteó un momento, sólo para recibir una bofetada. Otro golpe que intentaba con desesperación volverlo al presente.

-Fue en defensa –reclamó la voz, mientras el suelo se sacudía – Sabes bien que eras tú o él ¿No crees que así es valido? –Ahora temblaba la pequeña vocecilla chillona, mientras la dueña lloraba discretamente -¿Y en verdad crees que esa es la primera vida que quitas? Despierta, inútil. En el camino con el avatar todos nos hemos convertido en asesinos, entonces. ¿Crees que al soldado que dejamos caer ayer por esa pequeña pendiente para poder pasar, no se habrá descalabrado¿Imaginas acaso que todo con el que batallas queda ileso? Si es así, entonces eres más iluso de lo que te creí en un principio.

¿Podría sentirse ahora más culpable? Tal vez sí. En su momento se había alegrado de que el soldado cayera, de tener el camino libre para el avatar, o de librarse de un obstáculo momentáneo. ¿Para que detenerse a pensar en su enemigo si estaba lleno de jubilo? Miró sus manos. Ahora también tenían sangre invisible del pasado. ¿Cuántos sueños habría roto ya¿Cuántas vidas?

-Pero…- otra vez la voz desesperada -…pero…esto es la guerra, y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos. Y si no acabamos con esto, si no nos convertimos en asesinos, por mucho que duela, no terminaremos con ella ¿No vale la pena entonces seguir con el camino que nos toca, a sabiendas de lo que arrastramos, si al final conseguiremos la paz? Somos mártires aunque no lo creas, por que al final de todo esto, cargaremos con la culpa. Por eso…deja que sea hasta el final y no ahora.

Y los brazo extendidos en dirección a él, recibiéndolo lentamente, esperando manchar sus manos también de sangre. Si su hermana compartía con él las lágrimas, ella quería tener el privilegio de compartir la culpa.

Ahora estaba más claro.

No dejaba de ser culpable, pero era un mal necesario. Tampoco era para vanagloriarse, pero debía sentirse orgulloso por dos. Por él, y su enemigo, que había dado la vida por su causa.

No debía sentirse sólo ni desamparado, había más de uno que lo acompañaba, no era el único culpable, y tampoco sería el último.

Con un beso en la mejilla, los brazos le soltaron para poder seguir su camino, fuera a donde fuera este, sin importar los obstáculos que hubiera en este.

**OWARI**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Er…bueno, este es una especie de Drabble (digo especie, por que según me habían dicho, un drabble es un fic de menos de 300 palabras) que habla de algo que a lo mejor no nos planteamos muchas. Yo apenas lo hice. He visto muchas veces como al pelear, el grupo del avatar a tirado a mucha gente de lugares altos, de barcos, a golpeado a otros soldados, piratas y demás. También en el polo norte, Aang destruyó toda una flota, y les aseguro que más de una veintena ha de haber perecido. Pero bueno, esa no es toda la razón para hacer esto.

He soñado algo horrible. En mi sueño soy un muchacho de no más de 20 años, justo los que tengo ahora, y para mi mala fortuna, soy un soldado. No daré detalles, pero simplemente (y resumiendo) en el campo de batalla, mato a quemarropa a otro soldado, un enemigo. Este venía a mí y por el pánico, lo elimino. Después me culpo, por que me doy cuenta de que es de mi misma edad, a lo mejor un poco más grande. Todo mi sueño sufro esa muerte, y quedo tan afectado, que a la siguiente que me mandan al campo, soy asesinado (prácticamente me dejé matar, por no poder reaccionar).

Mi padre dice que estoy loca, y debo dejar de leer tanto para no tener tantos sueños extraños como ese (siempre tengo sueños muy raros, según mis amigos y familia nñU) pero este me pareció en particular escalofriante. Quería soltarlo, de alguita manera. Y aunque no quedó bien plasmado, tal cual, no se puede esperar mucho en 20 minutos que tarde haciéndolo.

Pongo al personaje de Sokka, por que precisamente es un guerrero (y también por que me encanta) y por muy tonto que sea, o que lo pongan, o todos los deseos que tenga por acabar con la nación del fuego, él tiene un corazón enorme. Tan grande como el de su hermana, pero por pulir, como un diamante en bruto.

Y por si no quedó claro, la persona que lo hace despertar, es Toph. Yo la veo a ella un poco más centrada en la realidad, además de que estoy casi segura de que a ella le gusta Sokka. Además, es la que creo que podría ser más dura con las palabras para poder entrar en razón, puesto que es firme como la roca, y no le gusta ser tan consentidora, es dulce en su agria forma de serlo.

Bueno, me despido, dejen rewies y es un placer escribir en la Sección de Avatar.

Besos y gracias por leerme.


End file.
